


Враги Майкрофта

by Shae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Underpants, mystrade, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Майкрофт обнаруживает, какую Лестрейд совершил покупку. Майкрофт недоволен.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/gifts).
  * A translation of [Enemy Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108838) by [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/pseuds/EventHorizon). 



— Грегори? Ты не мог бы объяснить вот это?

— Хмм… А! Купил их вчера, решил попробовать что-нибудь новенькое. Говорят, в них удобно.

— Если уровень удобства обратно пропорционален количеству материала, использованному в конструкции, тогда этот образчик нижнего белья должен быть самым удобным из всех когда-либо произведенных.

— Они классные, правда?

— Грегори, это веревочка и чайная салфетка.

— Но это очень сексуальные веревочка и салфеточка.

— И они красные.

— Насколько мне известно, цвет называется «пылкий вишневый».

— О боже мой…

— Да ладно, Майкрофт, в чем проблема-то? Не тебе же их носить.

— В этом и суть.

— Пылкая вишневая салфетка одурманила твой разум? Потому что это совершенно бессмысленно.

— Взгляни на это рационально, мой дорогой.

— Не думаю, что рациональные взгляды применяются к стрингам.

— Грегори, ты просто не можешь это надеть. Это слишком… Эта соединительная часть — только подумай, где она должна располагаться!

— Между ягодиц.

— Вот именно! Она проходит как раз между… и прямо у… и будет тереться при каждом шаге…

— Майкрофт…

— А этот… клочок ткани. Он не будет свободно ниспадать. Он будет обхватывать. Даже ласкать. При каждом шаге. А что, если тебе придется нагнуться? Вперед или назад!

— Родной, ты сейчас цветом сравнялся с моими классными трусиками.

— Это недопустимо, и я не намерен этого терпеть!

— Господи, да ты завидуешь стрингам.

— Я не завидую! Это просто… У них нет права!

— Потому что только тебе позволено забавляться с этими частями моего тела.

— Вот именно! И покуда я все еще имею решающее право голоса в этом вопросе, ни один захватчик не проникнет на мою законную территорию.

— Ты заговариваешься.

— Грегори, ты не понимаешь основ тактики. Противник наносит урон с первым же удачным вторжением, и я не стану терпеть стыд от того, что получил первый удар.

— Майкрофт… Вот так, садись. Прямо рядом со мной. Нет… Успокойся, вдохни поглубже. Хорошо. Очень хорошо. А теперь послушай. Ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю, да? Поэтому вот что я сделаю. Я возьму эти пылкие вишневые стринги и сожгу их, если ты так хочешь. Не хочу, чтобы ты хоть на мгновение мог подумать, что кто-то или что-то — какие-то стринги — может проделывать всякие штучки с моими причиндалами. Никто, кроме тебя. Устроит тебя такой вариант?

— Полагаю, этого будет достаточно.

— Вот и ладно. Рад, что мы это утрясли. И я сожгу их прямо сейчас, чтобы мы могли забыть об этом деле.

— Сейчас?

— Ну… Да. Откровенно говоря, Майкрофт, я начинаю волноваться за твое давление.

— Да, разумеется. И прошу прощения, что вспылил. Это так глупо с моей стороны.

— Нет! Совсем нет, родной. Совсем нет. На самом деле это довольно лестно. Хоть и слегка безумно.

— И тебя совершенно не беспокоит, что этот предмет одежды в такой интимной и провокационной манере соприкасается с телом?

— По правде сказать, мне это даже в голову не приходило.

— О. Хорошо. Тогда ты не будешь возражать, если я их померяю.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст с удовольствием переведен на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для команды Mystade 2017.


End file.
